NCIS:crimesLGBTQ
by CopeBeImagination
Summary: Dans le système judiciaire, les crimes contre la LGBTQ sont souvent sous-évalués. C'est pourquoi nous avons créé l'unité spéciale pour LGBTQ , voici leurs histoires.


_''Son expérience lui avait appris au moins cela : il n'existait pas de meurtriers mais des êtres humains qui commettaient des meurtres._

_-Les chiens de riga - Henning Mankell''_

_PDV Charlie Malcom _

On était le 8 octobre 2018 et comme tous les matins depuis 15 ans, l'agent Charlie Malcom se leva à 4h45 pile. Cependant, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à son travail, elle vit sa femme, Marie, la regardant étrangement et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, notre inspectrice se mit à regarder l'heure. En la voyant, elle s'empressa de donner un bisou vite fait sur la joue de son amour et de lui sortir son habituel :

« -Bonne journée ! »

Arrivée à destination, notre agent spécial vint à la rencontre des agents de son équipe : l'ancienne policière; Hélène Eltsine, l'hackeur renégat; Liam Harriet et... C'est avec exaspération que Charlie remarqua que le quatrième membre de l'équipe : l'expatrié marine; Dominic Castrell, n'était toujours pas arrivé. D'ailleurs, pendant sa réflexion intérieure, ce dernier venait de s'amener au pas de course. Après une banale excuse et un semi-bonjours surpris, il sembla se rappeler d'une information puisque qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche :

« -Je viens de croiser le boss, il m'a averti qu'on avait retrouvé un corps au ''Ramada by Wyndham Triangle/Quantico'', chambre 426. »

C'est ainsi que ce groupe des plus hétérogène, prit le chemin vers l'adresse indiqué.

~~~

Arrivés sur les lieux, l'agent Malcom vint à la conclusion que cette journée prenait une tournure étrange, car depuis le début, chaque personne que rencontrait notre inspectrice en chef semblait penser qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être présente.

dicta à l'agent Castrell d'aller voir les alentours et à Harriet de questionner les témoins. Puis avec automatisme, elle prit l'agent Elstine avec elle pour aller observer la scène de crime. Au grand drame de notre agent spécial préféré, cette-dernière se trouvait dans le pire endroit selon elle : la chambre principale. En attendant le médecin légiste, elles prirent le temps d'analyser la chambre dans laquelle on avait retrouvé le mort.

« -Hey Aris, tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Croyant avoir vu un éclair de surprise, elle fronça les sourcils, mais le docteur Reich, voyant sa réaction, se reprit bien vite et répondit à sa salutation.

« -Bonjour Charlie, pour répondre à ta question, je peux seulement de dire que notre marin est mort vers les alentours de minuit/une heure de matin. De plus, tout semble montrer une overdose de quelque chose X et si ces sillons sur ses joues sont bien des larmes, la mort à sûrement dû être très douloureuse.

-Patron vous devriez venir voir ça ! »

Ne voulant pas s'attarder dans cet endroit, lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs, l'interpellée se dépêcha de rejoindre l'agent Elstine qui l'attendais, à son plus grand désarroi, juste de l'autre côté du lit.

« -Charlie tu vois les marques blanches couvrant les draps ? Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

-Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée, alors tu devrais peut-être en apporter un échantillon à Pascale, je suis sûre qu'elle elle te le dira. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la très courageuse Charlie Malcom partie vers sa voiture dans le but de continuer les recherches, mais dans son bureau.

Alors qu'elle allait rembarquer dans sa voiture pour quitter cet endroit, selon elle flippant, elle se fit stopper par l'agent Harriet qui courait vers elle avec des grands gestes la priant d'arrêter. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui dit :

« -J'ai interrogé tout le monde, mais son mari est porté manquant, on fait quoi? »

Stupéfaite, car ce n'était pas son genre, elle ne se priva pas de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure en lui criant, presque, l'évidence :

« -Mais va me le chercher bon sens !!! »

Surpris par cette réponse plutôt brusque, il s'empressa de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, par commencer partir loin son de champ de vision avant de subir ses foudres.

~~~

Revenue à son bureau, elle, pour se changer les idées, demanda les informations apprises aux agents Harriet et Elstine :

« -Notre marin se nommait David Macll et était lieutenant en chef dans la navy, il était apprécié par tout le monde de son équipe et selon son dossier il était "clean", lui dit-il avant d'être relayé par Hélène.

-Sur le plan personnel nous savons qu'il venait de se marier avec un homme du surnom Théo, mais ce dernier est plus tôt discret, il n'avait pas d'enfant, était peu sur les réseaux sociaux, ses voisins l'aimait, rien ne dit que quelqu'un aurait pu lui en vouloir, termina-t-elle. »

Il est certain quand d'autres circonstances, ce briefing aurait peut-être été suffisant, mais là il n'était pas assez étoffé pour satisfaire l'humeur de notre bien-aimé Charlie, donc à la place elle ne fit que les regarder avec ahurissement.

« -C'est tout ?! Ne fit-elle que s'exclamée. »

Décidément ce n'était pas leur journée, ils avaient tous la tête dans les nuages depuis ce matin. En voyant leurs mines interloquée, elle leurs rajouta:

« -Je veux un relevé de ses comptes banquiers, de se appels téléphoniques, des endroits où il a été vu ses derniers jours et faite la même chose pour se Marcus pendant que vous y êtes ! »

Sans attendre leur assentiment notre pas très patiente Charlie Malcom partie voire Aris et le cadavre. En la voyant arrivé, il s'autorisa un bonjour sympathique avant d'enchaîner avec son diagnostic ayant senti la mauvaise humeur de son patron:

« -Comme attendu, cet homme est mort par overdose et appart son foie parait plus gros que la normale tout semble en ordre. Bien sûr il me reste à l'examiner pour en être certain. De plus je viens d'envoyer les échantillons de sang et autres à Pascale. »

Après les informations acquises, notre inspectrice en chef hocha la tête de contentement, simples et efficaces voilà comment elle aimait les avoir.

En rentrant dans, ce qu'elle aimait nommer, "l'antre de P", notre pas très patiente Charlie Malcom demanda expressément les analyses de sang et autres.

-Salut Pascale!

Lorsque la ladite Pascale la vue arriver l'inspectrice eu l'impression de discerner un éclair de surprise avant que son interlocutrice se reprenne et réponde à sa salutation.

« -Salut Char! Parce que moi je ne m'étais pas vraiment renseignée sur le sujet, donc je n'en avais aucune idée et tu crois que...

-Pascale! La rappela-t-elle à l'ordre avec un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

-Désolé! lui répondit-elle avec sa mine de chien battu. Donc je le disais avant que je m'emporte, que chaque drogue avait un effet particulier Je continue à creuser de ce côté-ci. Ne part pas tout de suite ! J'attends toujours les résultats des analyses de sang... »

Au son du bruit de la machine, Charlie et la très qualifié experte scientifique se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur pour savoir les résultats. En les voyant, un large sourire mangea le visage de cette dernière et, pris encore plus d'expansion en remarquant l'air perdu de l'inspectrice qui a dû dormir lors de ses cours de chimie. Ne voulant pas lui faire perdre sa rare patience elle s'empressa de lui expliquer:

« -À défaut de ne pas tout savoir sur les effets de la drogue, là je peux t'affirmer qu'en plus d'avoir de la cocaïne, notre marine avait une forte concentration de plusieurs ISRS (Inhibiteurs Sélectifs de la Recapture de Sérotonine) dans son sang lors de sa mort. Cha, notre homme se ou était drogué aux antidépresseurs. »

~~~

Après sa visite au labo, elle voulut aller renseigner Aris des nouveaux indices, mais notre inspectrice préférée reçus un texto de Dominique datant de quelques minutes qui l'informait qu'ils avaient fini par trouver le mari et qu'ils l'attendaient dans le hall. Décidant que son information pouvait attendre, elle prit l'ascenseur afin d'accueillir le nouvellement veuf Marcus Macll. À son plus grand étonnement, à la sortie de l'ascenseur, elle reçut un homme d'environ 27 ans dans ses bras. Tel un désespéré, il s'accrochait à Charlie en psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se reprendre et dire d'un voix roque :

« -Je veux voir mon mari où est-il ? dit le jeune adulte en retenant ses pleurs. Je vous en conjure, continua-t-il, laisser moi le voir, je suis son mari, il faut... »

Son interlocuteur n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il éclatât en sanglot dans les bras de notre inspectrice un peu déboussolée.

Malgré sa surprise, notre agent pleine de sympathie prit rapidement en charge la situation et en ne voyant personne, l'amena dans une des salles de conférence. Après avoir bien pris soin de fermer la porte et de l'avoir réconforté, elle appela son équipe pour avoir compte de la situation. Ils arrivèrent en moins de deux et en remarquant son expression sévère, ils s'empressèrent de me donner une explication :

« -Nous pouvons tout t'expliquer Malcom, me dit Liam le plus posé des trois, suivit d'un hochement de tête vigoureux de la part des deux autres.

-Oui, continua Hélène, pour commencer, nous sommes allés inspecter les environ et, trouvant personne, on est parti jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement de Macll et nous l'avons trouvé en train de déjeuner. En l'amenant nous avons essayé de lui soutirer des infos sans l'inquiéter ou l'alerter, jusqu'à là tout allait bien, elle prit une longue inspiration et se fit relayer par Dominic.

-Puis arrivé, nous avons dû lui expliquer la situation, à la suite de ça il a piqué une crise d'anxiété. Je suis descendu voir Aris pour avoir quelque chose pour lui, mais à mon retour ils l'avaient perdu je ne sais où. Depuis on la cherche. »

Après leur tirade commune, ils la regardèrent avec appréhension, guettant ses moindres gestes, mais leur chef ne faisait que les regardé, médusée. Charlie ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas leur genre de laisser une aussi grosse erreur. Secouant la tête, une migraine commençant à se pointer le bout du nez, elle leur dit de la suivre, signe qu'elle leurs avais pardonné.

~~~

Notre quatuor préféré venait de sortir de la salle de conférence, plein de déception, car leur simili d'interrogatoire n'avait servi à rien. Le mari qui s'était présenter sous le nom de Théo ne leur avait appris rien de nouveau à part la confirmation que tout allait bien dans leur mariage. Le pauvre homme semblait tellement dévaster que, pris de compassion, ils n'ont pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin pour aujourd'hui.

Frustrée par son échec et sa trop grande sensibilité, notre chère inspectrice décrocha d'un geste rageur son téléphone qui sonnait il y a quelques instants. N'ayant pas pris le temps de regardé l'affichage, elle répondit d'un ton professionnel, y mettant toute sa colère accumulé :

« -Charlie Malcom à l'appareil, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?

-Euh... chérie? C'est ta femme a ''l'appareil'', mais, reprit-elle d'un ton plus dur, puisque tu sembles occupée tu me rappelleras plus tard! Dit-elle en raccrochant. »

Énervée par son propre comportement, Charlie raccrocha à son tour d'un geste brusque et, dans le même état d'esprit, alla chercher l'agent Castrell pour rendre visite au supérieur de Macll.

Arrivés sur l'un des camps d'entraînements du ''Marine Corps Base Quantico'', Castrell et notre chère Charlie s'approchèrent de celui qui semblait être le Commandant Smith, chef de la cohorte de leur victime.

« -Commandant Smith ? demanda l'agent Castrell en brandissant son insigne, mon patron et moi-même aimerions vous posez quelques questions.

-Je vous en prie, répondit-il en les emmenant dans son bureau, que puis-je faire pour le NCIS ?

-Êtes-vous proche de votre régiment commandant ? commença notre inspectrice en chef pour ouvrir cet interrogatoire civil.

-Comme toutes les commandants des autres bases j'imagine. Je suis proche de mes marines, mais ce n'est pas grâce à ça que je me suis rangé au rang de commandant, dit-il avec un peu de fierté et un soupçon de nervosité, pourquoi ? finit-il. »

Castrell prit la parole en résumant la situation puis revenant à la dernière information que l'homme leur avaient donnée, il lui demanda :

« -Et donc, qu'est ce qui se démarque chez vous, si ce n'est pas le fait d'être proche de vos membres de division ?

-Oh, sans me vanter, je dirais que c'est mon habiliter à reconnaître les différents effets de drogues, ne vous m'éprenez pas, je n'en prenais pas. C'est mon cousin qui, jeune, c'est ''amusé'' à toutes les tester, depuis j'ai un très bon œil pour ce genre de choses puisque j'ai dû le repêcher plus d'une fois. »

Voyant en ce discours une très bonne porte pour y amener le sujet principal, Charlie ne prit pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps et dit :

« -C'est ce qu'on appelle un talent pas comme les autres. En parlant de ça, avez-vous vu quelque chose de suspect de ce genre ces dernières semaines ? »

Immédiatement le commandant se tendit et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« -Non, je n'en ai envoyé qu'un en cure de désintoxication il y a quelques mois de ça, mais sinon rien. »

Il sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et dit, maintenant complètement nerveux :

« -Je crois avoir répondu à toutes vos questions au meilleur de mes capacités, mais là, veuillez m'excuser, je me dois de vous arrêter, il faut que je retourne à l'entrainement, avant que les autres s'inquiètent. Venez, je vais vous raccompagnez, signifiant la fin de la conversation. »

Arrivés devant le portail, Castrell consulta brièvement son chef avant de dire :

« -Pardon, si on vous a offensé, mais avant nous aimerions savoir si Macll ne s'entendait pas bien avec quelqu'un ? »

Bien qu'un peu énerver, il prit le temps de leurs dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

« -Rien d'après ce que j'ai vu. Bien sûr, son homosexualité a fait des vagues à la première semaine de son affectation, mais les gars ont fini par s'habituer. En revanche, il y a quelques jours, une femme est arrivée et a demandé à le voir. D'après le vigile, c'était chaud ! Il a dû la ramener de force à l'entré.

-Et pouvez-vous nous envoyer les vidéos surveillances ? Demanda Malcom en tentant sa chance.

-Bien sûr, cadet O'connell, veuillez en avertir le bureau, ordonnant la demande à la première personne qu'il avait vue.

-Et par curiosité, continua Castrell, vous n'avez pas le nom de cette jeune femme par hasard ?

-Oui, je vous le donne immédiatement, elle a signé le registre, dit-il avec ''enthousiasme'', heureux de ne plus reparler de l'information divulguée plus tôt, une certaine Natasha Di Capello. »

Sans attendre de remerciements, le commandant Smith, redevenu nerveux, les renvoya, cette fois-ci sans se laisser distraire, vers leur voiture.

Ni plus, ni moins, nos deux agents y arrivèrent, et partir, Malcom avisant Castrell que dès arrivés, il devra allez voir cette Mme Di Capello avec Harriet.

~~~

Revenus au bureau, elle vit l'agent Harriet s'approcher de son bureau avec une pile de document assez grande en équilibre sur son bras droit. En s'empressant de venir l'aider afin d'éviter la catastrophe, Liam la remarqua et en déposant les dossiers sur son plan de travail il lui annonça :

« -Malcom, je viens de voir le Dr. Reich, il voudrait que tu viennes le voir, je crois qu'il a des nouvelles informations.

-Parfait, Castrell t'attend dans la voiture, vous aller interroger un nouveau suspect. Il te débriefignera en route. »

À la suite de ça, notre chère inspectrice prit immédiatement le chemin vers l'ascenseur.

En arrivant, elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'Aris l'attendait à quelques centimètres des portes. La coupant dans ses interrogations, il lui prit le bras et l'approcha de la table d'autopsie avec ses brillants d'excitation. C'est avec une sorte d'impatience qu'il lui présenta les faits :

« -Tu sais le truc que je t'ai dit sur son foie ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien, je me souviens aussi de son odeur, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez à cause de la senteur qu'il émettait.

\- Et bien, continua-t-il sans s'encombrer de sa mauvaise humeur soudaine, en l'examinant, j'ai vu que le sien est beaucoup plus gros que la normale et puisqu'une overdose ne peut pas avoir créé ça, je l'ai fait examiner et j'ai découvert que celui de David Macll était atteint de stéatose hépatique, ce qui est souvent causé par une consommation excessive et à long terme d'alcool, de toxine, de médicaments... »

Se souvenant soudain de ce que Pascale lui avait dit elle s'empressa de le dire à Aris au risque de lui avoir coupé la parole.

« -Ah oui, Pascale m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé une forte dose de ISRS de tout genre dans son sang. »

Soudain, l'impossible arriva, les yeux du médecin légiste se mire à briller encore plus forts. Comme un enfant excité il sautillait presque sur place lorsqu'il lui dit en la poussant presque dans l'ascenseur :

« -Super je vais regarder ça, maintenant vas voir si tes agents n'ont pas quelque chose de nouveau à te rapporter ! »

Alors que notre inspectrice en chef attendait dans cette boite en acier, elle se mit à repenser à sa conversation d'il y a quelques minutes. Lorsque les portes se décidèrent à s'ouvrirent, elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : Quand Aris était passionné par une enquête, il tombait totalement dans sa bulle. Si bien qu'un jour Charlie avait peur que ça mette sa vie en danger.

Arrivant à l'étage supérieur, elle vie que l'agent Elstine l'attendait. En la voyant, celle-ci s'empressa de la rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle lui dit :

« -Hey patron, vous aviez raison, autant David était apprécié, autant Marcus réussissait à se faire détester par ses voisins. Il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui cour sur le fait qu'il baignait dans des affaires pas claires, drogue, marcher noir et compagnie. Tu crois que c'est lui qu'il aurait pu droguer son mari ?

« -Sérieusement Hélène je n'en est aucune sainte idée, mais continue à fouiller, on ne peut pas enlever cette possibilité. »

Ne faisant aucunement attention au comment du pourquoi son seul agent féminin avait réussi à avoir ce renseignement, elle s'approcha de ses deux autres agents qui semblaient avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Harriet se pencha vers son oreille et lui apporta les nouvelles informations. Furax par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle lui répondit :

« -Ramenez moi ce ''Théo Macll'' et cette fois-ci dans la salle d'interrogatoire !

~~~

Dans cette salle peut invitante, notre agent en chef s'approcha à pas de loup de sa prochaine ''victime'' et lui susurra :

« -Alors Mr Macll, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le désigné s'emblait plutôt détendu alors que son pieds droit qui tressautait démontrait son anxiété à ce qui allait se passer et riposta d'une voix que ne tremblait presque pas :

« -Vous avez des accusations contre moi, donc vous allés me demander si je veux revoir ma déposition et par cela essayer de me tirer des aveux que je ne vous donnerai pas, car comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis innocent et je ne sais rien. »

Reprenant de plus en plus confiance en lui, il rajouta :

« -Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois, je commence à bien vous cerner, finit-il avec un léger sourire arrogant. »

Encore plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était depuis le début de la journée, Charlie alla se poster devant son suspect et lui dit, furieuse :

« -Assez de jouer, vous savez, nous avons appris que votre mari vous trompait en compagnie d'une femme qui plus est et que vous le saviez. De plus, à sa mort vous bénéficier d'un grande paix concernant la prise de vos stupéfiants puisqu'il vous obligeait à aller en cure. Comprenez que vous faites le parfait suspect avec un excellent mobile, finit-elle avec un calme olympien divergent fortement de son énervement plus tôt. »

Après sa tirade, Charlie se mit à scruter son suspect de façon si intense que celui-ci dégluti et se mit à fuir son regard jusqu'à ce que son cerveau semblât se souvenir d'une information dite plus tôt, alors celui-ci se figea et explosa :

« -C'est impossible ! David ne voulait même pas avoir de relations sexuelles avant le mariage et même après le mariage il a insisté qu'on ne le fasse plus jusqu'à ce que j'aille finit ma cure de désintoxication, choix qu'on a décidé d'un commun accord, moi aussi je voulais me sortir de ça. Alors je ne sais pas qui est cette conne qui vous a dit ça, mais ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges ! »

Ce dernier était pris d'un désespoir si intensif qu'il se mit à hyperventiler. Après l'avoir calmé, notre inspectrice en chef parti et alla voir Elstine qui sortait de la pièce d'à côté.

« -Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Désolé Malcom, mais il est innocent pour le meurtre, il était en cure à 10 km d'ici et il y est resté jusqu'à la fermeture, il n'était pas sorti. En revanche, il semble qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit, principalement sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas Mme Di Capello.

-Cela veut donc dire que soit c'était la femme qui était avec lui, soit une autre personne se rajoute au tableau. Charlie soupira et rajouta à sa collègue :

-Relâcher le et dit lui qu'il devra revenir demain 6h. »

Cette dernière fit un signe à l'affirmative et partie laissant notre chère Malcom réfléchir à la prochaine chose à faire et décida que ce serait d'aller voir ses autres agents pour un briefing.

Notre inquisitrice en chef s'approcha de ses deux autres agents qui sans surprise se chamaillaient pour une raison quelconque. Décidant de les ramener sur terre avec ''aucun'' plaisir, elle dit d'une voix forte :

« -Castrell, Harriet, topo ! »

Les deux agents ne purent que sursauter avant de se reprendre et, avec presque un salut militaire, commencèrent :

« -Nous avons éplucher les relever téléphoniques de Mcall, mais rien d'anormal. En revanche, son mari était beaucoup plus intéressant, dit le premier en passant la parole à son collègue.

-Théophile Marcus, nom de jeunesse; Amax. Dealer de première zone, il a été arrêter pour possession de drogue à 15 ans et a fait 1 ans de prison pour entrave à la justice, rien d'autre là-dessus, mais on essaye d'avoir un mandat. De plus, celui-ci avait des séances de phycologie à mi-temps. Justement, c'est sur ça qu'on l'on n'était pas d'accord, Harriet disait que... »

Amax... ce nom lui disait quelque chose, ah oui ! Notre inspectrice à très grande mémoire venait de se rappeler que ce nom était sorti lors d'un procès en 2008. Voyant que ses agents s'obstinaient toujours, elle leurs demanda :

« -Savez-vous quel médecin lui a prescrit des antidépresseurs ?

-Oui, répondit Castrell, voici son adresse.

-Alors vous attendez quoi ? Vous, venez avec moi et Harriet dénichez moi le psychologue. »

Répondant les deux par l'affirmative, l'un se mit au travail et l'autre, l'expatrié, s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et de rejoindre notre agent en chef qui, pressée, patientait déjà devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

~~~

Cela faisait au moins 15 bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient devant le cabinet du docteur Carls Dextel dans un silence des plus total.

« -Vous savez, la canote est rendue à 500$, dit Dominic décidant ainsi de briser le malaise qui s'installait peu à peu. »

Amusée par son entêtement, elle lui répéta la même chose qu'elle lui disait depuis qu'il a lancer le pari :

« -Je vous le dirai quand elle sera à 1000$ et pas avant. »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, celui pour qui nos 2 agents étaient dans cette salle décida de ce pointer le bout du nez et de les faire rentrer dans son bureau. Assis devant sa table d'entretien, celle qui se nommait Charlie Malcom s'assura d'avoir l'attention de son interlocuteur et prit la parole.

« -Bonjour, nous sommes les agents du NCIS Malcom et Castrell et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur l'un de vos patients du nom de David Macll.

-Bien sûr, David était un homme fort sympathique. Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas encore ranger son dossier. Il doit être quelque part par là... Voilà ! dit-il en le leur donnant, une chemise blanche complètement immaculée de tache ou autre déchet. »

Le passant à Dominic, notre inspectrice assez impressionner par la propreté des lieux continua son interrogatoire. Après quelques mondialités et questions non-importantes pour l'enquête, notre inspectrice adorée arriva au cœur du sujet :

« -Je vais aller droit au but, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi avez-vous prescrit des antidépresseurs à monsieur Macll ? »

Soudain, le sourire du médecin qui déjà semblait être forcé s'effaça et celui-ci dit sur ses gardes :

« -Mr Smith m'avait averti que vous poserez cette question...

-Et que vous a-t-il dit d'autre? Ce dépêcha de demander Malcom. »

Ce rendant compte de sa bévue, ce dernier, complètement paniquer, leurs dit :

« -Pardon, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, je suis tenu par le sceau du secret et je vous prierais de sortir de mon bureau et de ne plus y revenir, finit-il en les poussant à l'extérieur et en leurs fermant la porte au nez.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir, énonça Dominic, en référence au terme passé lorsque le docteur a parlé de la victime. Heureusement, que dans son empressement il a oublié ceci, rajouta Castrell avec un air grivois et en brandissant le dossier médical du marine mort. »

~~~

Après avoir regagnés leurs locaux, Dominic et Charlie s'empressèrent d'ouvrir le dossier. En le faisant, ils remarquèrent bien vite que si la chemise était d'une propreté impeccable, l'intérieur était son exacte opposé. Les fiches étaient parsemées de traces de graisse ne coordonnant décidément pas à son propriétaire. Notre inquisitrice préférée dicta à son collègue d'aller porter un échantillon de ces traces pour voir s'il y avait de l'ADN, ceci fait, elle put continuer la lecture, car pour se l'avouer, son agent n'était pas le meilleur lecteur silencieux. Il était du genre à passer de dizaine de commentaires la minutes ce qui avait pour effet de l'énerver au plus haut point.

À la fin de la lecture et de la revenu de son agent, Charlie fut assez déçu des informations non-nouvelles consultées, rien qui laissait supposer que le commandant Smith était impliqué ou autres. Alors utilisant son dernier recours et dit à Elstine qui passait par là :

« -Elstine, prends 1 autre agent avec toi et ramène moi Mr Smith, ok ?

-D'accord, Malcom. »

En attendant que l'ancienne policière revienne, notre agent en chef décida d'aller faire un tour chez Pascale qui lors de son arriver au labo semblait elle aussi l'attendre.

« -Ah enfin, ça longtemps que je t'appelle, s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant, ne la laissant pas renchérir, trop excitée pour ça, elle rajouta :

-Après la venue de Dom, je me suis tout de suite activée ce qui m'a aussi rappelé le truc blanc que tu voulais que j'examine. Saches que ce que tu ne voulais même pas toucher à travers un pot est juste la bave post mortem de l'overdose appartenant bel et bien pas à notre lieutenant. Ensuite, les traces de graisses trouvées n'appartiennent à personne qui est, même seulement évoqué, dans nos fichiers. Donc soit que c'est du hasard, soit notre médecin est quelqu'un de très sale refoulé. »

Pascale l'avait dit avec tant de sérieux comme si elle envisageait vraiment la possibilité que notre inspectrice tendu depuis le début de la journée ne put que pouffer et, pendant qu'elle essayait de se reprendre, dit :

« -Merci Pascale, je te dois maintenant un souper, mais là je vais voir si Elstine qui est supposée être revenue avec notre premier suspect. »

Tout en reprenant son souffle Malcom qui avait finit pas sortir de l'ascenseur se dirigea vers les salles d'interrogatoire précisément vers celle où l'hackeur qui aimait se dire professionnel se postait. Arrivée à sa hauteur son agent lui dit :

« -Castrell vient de commencer l'interrogatoire et Elstine t'attends dans l'autre salle. »

Lorsque notre inquisitrice en herbe rentra dans la pièce, elle constata effectivement qu'elle n'avait rien manqué, alors elle se contenta d'écouter la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre bord de la vitre.

« -Alors commandant Smith, savez-vous que lorsqu'on est allé voir le médecin de Macll nous avons eu la désagréable surprise de voir que vous étiez passé avant nous. Vous savez, je déteste user des liens familiaux, mais je pourrais vous faire éjecter de la navy, alors je ne vous le dis qu'une fois : Que cachez-vous nous et avez-vous un quel qu'onc rapport avec la mort d'un de vos marine ? »

De fur à mesure que Castrell parlait, le visage de leur suspect blanchi et lorsqu'il fut certain que celui qui pouvait de sortir de son métier ait finit il dit d'une voix certaine, mais tremblante :

« -J-j-je... vous jure que je n'ai rien avoir avec la mort de David, si je suis allé voir Carls c'est que c'est un très bon ami et qu'il était évident que lorsque vous l'auriez su et l'auriez questionné et le connaissant, il aurait balancé vite fait que j'ai pris de la stéroïde, mais c'était il y a des années ! »

À l'annonce du commandant, Charlie souffla comme tous les membres de son équipe, ils avaient un tricheur, mais pas un tueur. Avec exaspération, notre agent en chef plus que déçue rappela son agent. En voyant celui-ci qui s'apprêtait à partir le commandant se mit à paniquer.

« -Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai aidé, vous n'allez pas me sortir de la navy hein ? Vous savez, c'est toute ma vie ! »

En l'ignorant, Dominic sorti pour de vrai et alla à la rencontre du reste de l'équipe et notre inspectrice préférée. Ils se mirent à se regarder quand, en soupirant, elle dit :

« -On ne peut rien faire pour lui, oui il a triché, mais il est clean, ça ne nous servira pas à grand-chose de le suspendre, Castrell, ramène-le mais fait en sorte qu'il ne le reface plus.

-Genre lui faire peur patron ?

-Si ça te dit, mais fait en sorte que je ne le revois plus de ma vie. »

En acquiesçant, il alla le chercher et comme promis, ils ne le revirent plus jamais. Après ça elle regarda l'heure et dit au reste de son équipe :

« -Rentrer chez vous, vous avez bien bossés, on reprend demain à 5h30 comme toujours. »

À la suite de cela, ils acceptèrent avec un certain soulagement, tous étaient brûlés, et partir. Malcom envoya un texto à son autre agent pour lui dire qu'il était inutile de revenir et partie chez elle.

Le lendemain, c'est d'une très mauvaise humeur que notre inspectrice favorite arriva au bureau. Hier, elle s'était encore disputée avec sa femme, cette fois-ci par le fait que le jour d'avant c'était leur anniversaire d' ''union public'' et qu'elle lui avait promis de prendre congé, ce que Charlie, comme Marie le répétait tant de fois : « -N'a bien sûre pas fait puisque tu es plus mariée à ton travail qu'à moi ! ». Soupirant, son enquête n'avançait pas et son mariage tombait en lambeaux, notre agent en chef monta aller voir le directeur pour le briefing matinal de tous les chefs d'équipe, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop long, et lorsque se fut finit elle s'empressa d'aller saluer son équipe et de lui demander :

« -Alors, des nouvelles de Théo ou du psychologue ? »

C'est Harriet qui, d'un commun accord avec le reste de l'équipe, prit la parole :

« -En fait, on a des nouvelles des deux, mais des deux ''ensembles'' si tu comprends...

-Ne me dit pas que... dit notre inspectrice plus que dépiter lorsqu'elle comprit ce que son agent voulait insinuer.

-Ouais, quand Amax est venu il était accompagné de celui qu'on a défini comme le psychologue, termina Elstine en passant un document à celle qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme une amie. »

À la suite de la lecture du ledit document, selon Malcom c'étaient plus un recueil de mauvaises nouvelles informations, elle se tourna vers son équipe et dit d'une voix exaspérée :

« -Vous voulez dire que ce Jason Masrani est sous, lui aussi, antidépresseurs à cause d'évènements post-traumatiques et que son travail est de trouver justement ces problème chez les gens ?!

-Exactement, lui répondit Harriet de la même exaspération puisqu'il avait lui aussi lu le dossier, mais peu importe on ne pouvait rien y faire donc ils vous attendent tous les deux dans la salle de conférence 3. »

En ouvrant la porte de la pièce, notre inspectrice eu immédiatement l'impression que quelque chose clochait : Théo était en train de tenir dans ses bras son psychologue qui semblait être sur le bord de pleurer. Décidant de rompe cette atmosphère, Malcom fit voir sa présence puis s'installa devant eux.

« -Re-bonjour Théo, Mr Masrani, ajouta-t-elle d'un hochement de tête et à partir de ce moment ne s'adressant qu'à lui, si j'ai demandé à votre patient de revenir c'est pour lui poser des questions d'ordre privé, donc je vous prierais de sorti de cette pièce, finit-elle avec une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux. »

Comprenant la mise en garde, celui-ci n'essaya rien bien que dans son regard la situation lui déplaisait fortement. Après son départ, notre inquisitrice plus que soulagée de la sortie de l'autre se reporta son attention sur le mari du mort. Voyant que ce dernier était beaucoup plus nerveux qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle fut prise d'un doute qu'elle s'empressa de clarifier et lui demandant :

« -Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, parlez-moi de votre psychologue.

-Bien sûr, Jason est quelqu'un de génial, il m'aide vraiment émotionnellement et, de plus, il me donne un énorme soutient pour la cure depuis la mort de David.

-Un détail m'intrigue Théo, pourquoi vous appeler Mr Masrani; Jason ? Le questionnant de plus en plus sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Oh, c'est lui-même qui me l'a demandé, il disait que ça favorisait la confiance, pourquoi c'est mal ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant fixé sur son impression, c'était juste pour savoir, peu de professionnels le permette, j'étais juste curieuse. »

La conversation continua un peu comme ça puis après une quinzaine de minutes, elle conclut :

« -Bien, ce sera tout pour l'instant, si nous avons d'autres questions nous vous rappellerons. Cela a été un plaisir de vous parler en d'autres circonstances. »

Après avoir fait un signe à Elstine pour qu'elle ramène les invités à l'extérieur notre agent en chef se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas remarquer que le psychologue en craquait pour son patient, fallait juste voire comment il prenait particulièrement soin de Théo pour en avoir qu'un minime doute. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle soupirait de bonheur, Charlie se disait que le jeune homme méritait de se reconstruire avec un bonne personne tel que Masrani. Ce ressaisissant, elle partit à la recherche de Dominic tout en se disant que si elle voulait que le veuf se reconstruise il fallait avant tout qu'on trouve le meurtrier et qu'il finisse derrière les barreaux. Armée d'une conviction nouvelle, notre inspectrice préférée alla à la rencontre de son agent et lui dit :

« -Castrell, prenez Harriet avec vous et allez chercher cette Natacha Di Capello, peut-être qu'il y aura du nouveau de ce côté-là. »

Ne faisant aucune remarque sur la bonne humeur inédite de son patron, il lui répondit par l'affirmative tout en cherchant son collègue laissant seule notre chère Malcom qui ne le fut par si longtemps puisqu'elle alla à la rencontre de son seul agent de terrain féminin.

« -Hey, Hélène en attendant les deux autres, si on parlait un peu. J'ai compris que toi et ton père ça n'allait pas super.

-Tu as raison celui-ci rester camper sur le fait que...

~~~

Satisfaite de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec son agent, c'est plus posé que notre inspectrice favorite se dirigea vers une salle de conférence et y attendit ses deux autres agents et sa seule piste sur son enquête. Ces derniers ne se firent pas attendre puisque deux minutes plus tard il avait fait installer cette Natasha et l'ont laissée seule avec Charlie qui dès que ses collègues quittèrent s'attaqua immédiatement à la jeune femme faisant fit de son accoutrement ne laissant aucune hésitation sur son "travail" d'escorte girl.

« -Bonjour Mme Di Capello, je ne vais pas passer par plusieurs chemins : qu'avez-vous dit à Macll lorsque vous êtes allée le voir et est-ce que vous étiez avec lui le soir de sa mort ? lui dit-elle en faisant abstraction de ce qu'elle portait. »

Légèrement surprise par ce questionnement direct et de son silence sur son accoutrement, cela lui pris quelque temps avant d'assimiler la demande et en voyant le regard de son interlocutrice de moins en moins patiente pour les babillages elle préféra la jouer save et de dire la vérité :

« -Et bien, puisque vous avez été honnête avec moi, je vais vous le dire, lorsque je suis allée voir Macll c'est parce que j'avais appris d'une amie que ce con était marié avec un gars qui plus est. Comprenez que je me suis déjà fait tromper alors très peu de sympathie pour ça. Je suis donc allé voir son mari qui n'a pas eu une très grande réactivité, alors puisque je ne pouvais rien tiré de lui, je suis allée voir David et lui est remis les pendules à l'heure. Il n'avait pas trop aimé alors il m'a donné rendez-vous à cet hôtel. Ne me regarder pas avec cet air ! Il ne s'est rien passé en fait après à peine 15 minute, le mari et un autre homme sont arrivés et m'ont sortie. Pensant que c'était une ruse pour ne pas assumer, je n'ai rien dit et je suis partie, mais y repensant, j'aurai dû rester puisque le mari semblait complètement gelé et David totalement perdu, et si vous voulez mon avis l'autre aussi semblait assez louche. »

Après les aveux de la jeune femme notre inspectrice en chef était bouche-bé. Elle avait eu plus d'informations pendant ces 30 minutes que depuis le début de l'enquête. Plus que contente du résultat Malcom renvoya la demoiselle en la remerciant et lui promettant de la tenir au courant puisque comme cette dernière a dit : « -Bien que je n'appréciasse plus trop Macll, je n'ai jamais voulu le voir mort et il ne le méritait pas. » puis s'empressa d'aller informer ses agents qui, à la suite de ça, s'activèrent en moins de deux.

L'excitation des nouvelles descendu, Charlie se rappela ce que lui avait dit sa scientifique, les taches de graisses... Sur le coup ce l'analyste lui avait dit l'avait fait rire, mais maintenant ce qu'elle disait avait plus que du sens. Le hasard n'existe pas. C'est la première chose qu'on apprenait en rentrant dans l'équipe, son cerveau s'activa alors à plus de 2000 km/heure et à la fin, elle courut presque vers Harriet et lui ordonna :

« -Va me chercher le médecin le plus vite possible ! Puis s'adressant au reste de l'équipe, vous, attendez-moi dans la salle noire (l'endroit derrière la vitre teintée). Topo. »

En attendant la revenue de Liam, le chef de notre équipe adorée leur fit part de ses intuitions. À la fin, tous étaient d'accord devant la logique de ce que Charlie leur avait dit et grâce à un grand concours de circonstances, Harriet venait de revenir avec Carls Dextel. Sortant, elle alla à la rencontre de l'hackeur renégat et en lui désignant explicitement la pièce d'où elle venait de sortir, elle rentra dans la salle d'en face.

« -Re-bonjour Mr Dexel, vous permettez ? lui ''demanda''-t-elle en désignant la chaise de devant, encore un fois, continua-t-elle, je vais aller droit au but. Écouté bien, car vous ne voulez pas que je me répète : qui a eu accès au dossier de David Macll ? »

Nerveux celui-ci s'empressa de tout cracher :

« -Il y a quelques jours, voyant le regard pesant de notre inspectrice si près du but il rectifia en balbutiant, euh... en fait il y a quatre jours un homme dans la trentaine style caucasien est venu et a exigé de voir le dossier de David. Au début j'ai refusé, mais il a soudainement sorti un couteau et m'a menacé avec, là, comprenez moi j'ai une femme et deux enfants, je lui ai donné. Il l'a regardé quelque minutes puis la reposé et est reparti tranquillement comme s'il ne c'était rien passé ! »

Après sa tirade il regardait anxieusement notre agent en chef attendant son verdict. Celle-ci soupira devant l'égoïsme de la société, mais ne pouvant rien y faire lui demanda avec calme qu'un mort envirait :

« -Soit. Mais avant de finir, dites-moi le nom de cette personne. »

Incrédule devant tant de clémence, il lui donna la réponse si attendue de bonne grâce.

« -L'homme qui est venu est Jason Masrani. »

À l'annonce du nom du probable meurtrier, Charlie tomba bien bas et son visage se teinta de déception, mais cela fut vite replacé par de la colère, cette homme en avait berné plus d'un et notre inspectrice trompée se promis qu'il ne le fera plus jamais, foi de Malcom ! Oubliant totalement Mr Dextel, elle sorti voir ses collègues tout aussi dégoûtés l'un et l'autre et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Elstine dit :

« -Masrani est en consultation avec Amax au 3259 Catlin Ave, cabinet 6. »

Acquiesçant, Malcom fit un mouvement de tête en désignant son équipe et c'est ainsi que remplis de détermination ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur tous avec l'objectif de faire arrêter ce sociopathe.

~~~

Arrivé à l'adresse du cabinet du coupable, notre équipe préférée fit son entré en beauté. Prit le devant du groupe notre agent en chef cogna à la porte et se retenu de sourire en voyant que c'était Théo qui lui ouvrit. Prenant un air sérieux, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé avec lui quelques heures plus tôt, et dit d'une vois neutre :

« -Est-ce que Dr Masrani là, nous aimerions lui parler. »

Bien qu'un peu perdu, le jeune homme répondit par l'affirmative et ouvrit la porte plus grande leur donnant l'espace pour rentrer. En les voyant, le coupable qui n'était pas stupide dit à l'adresse de son ''patient'' :

« -Théo, veux-tu bien sortir s'il vous plaît ? »

Alors que celui-ci allait le faire, Charlie l'interrompit dans son geste en disant :

« -Mr Macll, elle prit soin de souligner son nom de famille, peux rester ne vous inquiéter pas. »

Décidément perdu, il regarda notre inquisitrice favorite qui après se regard décida d'agir.

« -Dr Masrani, au nom de la loi je vous arrête pour le meurtre de David Macll. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous durant le procès. »

Après avoir fait signe à son équipe pour qu'il le prenne en charge, elle s'approcha de l'autre qui venait de comprendre ce que tout ça voulait dire et dès que Charlie-avec-un-très-grand-cœur le prit dans ses bras il éclatât en sanglots. N'oubliant pas d'avertir ses collègues, elle prit un taxi avec le jeune homme en pleurs, faisant attention à prendre un détour pour arriver après les autres.

~~~

Derrière la vitre teinter, Malcom observa Hélène et Dominic interroger le coupable, voulant savoir la fin de l'histoire.

« -Vous savez quoi Masrani, débuta Elstine, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous avez fait sortir Théo de la cure de désintoxe alors que vous pouviez le faire sans public. Expliquez-moi. »

Le désigné sembla mal à l'aise, mais fit se qu'elle lui avait demandé et commença son récit.

« -Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu, j'ai perdu Maxime, mon petit ami, au front lui aussi était militaire, l'ancienne policière hocha la tête, depuis je voulais lui enlever ce qu'elle, l'armée, m'avait enlevé. C'est aux funérailles que j'ai rencontré Macll pour la première fois, Maxime lui avait parlé de moi et lui cherchait un psychologue pour son mari. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, les deux semblaient si heureux que ça m'horripilait. Au début, j'ai joué le jeu, comme toujours, mais peu à peu j'ai vraiment commencé à apprécier Théo et peu à peu que j'en suis tomber amoureux. Puis j'ai appris que son mari le trompait la suite n'a été que facilité. J'ai fait en sorte que cette Di Capello l'apprenne et qu'elle vende la mèche, mais même après ça ce dernier l'aimait pareil. Alors je suis passé à la vitesse supérieur. Pour LE soir il m'a suffi de le demander, celui-ci se mit à ricaner, j'ai des amis là-bas qui me devaient un service. Pour répondre enfin à la question, j'avais besoin de lui pour pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre. Donc je n'ai eu qu'à lui donné de la morphine puis après que j'aille fini je l'ai rapporté chez lui, il ne sait rappeler de rien. Après il ne me restait qu'à peaufiné les détails. »

Après ces aveux, Charlie se retourna vers le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Ce dernier avait troqué ses larmes pour une rage sans égale, comprenant sa réaction elle le rapprocha d'elle et le sera fort dans ses bras lui promettant que justice sera rendue.

~~~

Mais parfois, la vie n'est pas juste puisque Jason Masrani se fit juger, grâce à son très bon avocat, que pour meurtre involontaire, qui ne l'est pas. Bien sûr il alla en prison, mais y fut sorti 5 ans plus tard. Il a perdu son droit d'exercé son métier, mais entendons-nous que c'est peu payé comparé à ce qu'il aurait dû écoper. Heureusement Théo ne l'a jamais su, la mort de son mari et la traitrise de celui qu'il pensait être son confident l'a fait se suicider d'une overdose lui aussi juste avant le procès. Tout ce qui reste de cette enquête est un dossier et une lettre laissé pour nos agents expliquant que Théophile Marcus Macll anciennement Amax était allé rejoindre son seul amour.

~~~

_Rappelez-vous que bien que la consommation de la drogue puisse éventuellement s'expliquer rationnellement, la lutte contre la drogue est raisonnable; la drogue est objectivement un mal; les chercheurs peuvent aujourd'hui le démontrer: quant à la dépendance, toutes les drogues, qu'elles soient légales ou non, tuent ou dégradent objectivement la vie_ _physique, psychique et sociale._

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que cela vous à plus. Je sais que c'est un peu cacophonique, mais que voulez-vous, il est compliqué d'instaurer le contexte :) J'ose espérer que le prochain sera mieux, sinon à la prochaine !_

_-CBI_


End file.
